Dreaming of You, My Love
by Elly3981
Summary: Link dreams of his beloved while being trapped on Koholint Island... All FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED


**Disclaimer: I do not own Link (although I wish I do) ^v^, or any other character from The Legend of Zelda. I am simply writing this fanfic for my amusement only (and yours too). I hope you like it! The lovely cover art is by Vrlovecats of DeviantArt so please drop by her page and leave her a comment!**

**Warning!: This is an adult fanfic that contains material for mature audiences only. It is defiantly not for kids (or immature perverts). Enjoy! ^_^**

**Dreaming of You, My Love**

It was another beautiful sunset on the mysterious island of Koholint. Link gazed out at the outstretched sea framed by the pink and orange sky while watching the sun sink down on the horizon as he camped out on the beach. It had not even been a week since he became shipwrecked on Koholint yet it felt like he had been there forever. Earlier that day, he had completed the Angler's Tunnel and obtained the Surf Harp, the fourth of the eight instruments of the Sirens.

As Link slowly fingered the Surf Harp, a faint smile came to his lips. _Four down, four to go_, he thought as he admired the excellent craftsmanship. The instrument was beautiful. The frame of the harp was made of solid gold and had precious stones of every color embedded in it. The exquisite carvings on the frame were crafted with great care and detail and the harp strings were thinner then sewing thread yet stronger then the thick hemp used to make ropes. Each new instrument he won after killing the boss monster of each dungeon was more beautiful then the one before it. The craftsmanship of the instruments was just superb, making him wonder if they were even crafted by human hands.

Sighing, Link set down the harp. After spending six months at sea on his voyage of enlightenment, the last thing he needed was to be shipwrecked on an island whose inhabitants knew nothing of the outside world and since Koholint itself was uncharted and unknown to the people back in Hyrule, Link couldn't really rely on the Hylian King to send out a search party to rescue him either. Not like Koholint was an unpleasant place to be. In fact, it was quite the contrary.

The island was likely the most beautiful place in existence. If there was a heaven on earth, Koholint would be it. There was no war or crime on the island and aside from the monsters roaming certain areas around and inside the dungeons, the inhabitants of the island co-existed peacefully with each other with little trouble. There were also plenty of natural resources on Koholint such as game, fish, vegetation, and fruits so that the inhabitants did not have to work hard to earn a living. The people here led a life of ease and plenty with little effort, so unlike Hyrule and the rest of the outside world.

But to Link, none of that mattered. The island may be a paradise on earth, but it was still a prison. No matter how beautiful it was, he could never consider it home. If he had nothing else to live for back in Hyrule, he wouldn't have minded living out the rest of his life on Koholint. But he did have something to live for. In fact, he had quite a lot to live for.

Less then two years ago, Link had defeated Ganon when he was just two months shy of his sixteenth birthday. Soon afterwards, he was knighted by the king. At his initiation ceremony, he couldn't remember who was more proud: his uncle or himself. He so wished that his parents had lived to see it. At sixteen years of age, Link became the youngest man ever to be accepted into the Hylian Knighthood. He became a full-fledged knight when other boys his age were just beginning their training as squires. As a knight, he had a duty to Hyrule, to protect his homeland from any evil that might threaten it. That and one other…

In addition to being granted knighthood, Link was also granted the honor of being the chief protector of Princess Zelda by her father, the Hylian King. Not only because he won back the Golden Power and saved Hyrule from Ganon's evil, but also because he won the love of the beautiful Princess as well, two accomplishments that was nothing short of amazing in the eyes of the people for one so young and of such humble origin.

Zelda…

As the sun set and the darkness of night set in, Link laid back on his blanket next to his campfire and gazed up at the starry night sky as he thought of his beloved. She was his chief reason for wanting to escape from Koholint. The very thought of spending the rest of his life on the island and never seeing her again was a fate far worse then death. Marin, the maiden from Mabe Village who rescued Link after she had found him washed up on the beach reminded him so much of his beloved. Not only did the girl look enough like Zelda to be her twin, she also talked, acted, and even thought like Zelda.

_But she isn't Zelda,_ Link thought sadly, _No matter how much I want to believe it. _He did care for the lovely young peasant girl who rescued him and he was also very grateful to her for taking him into her home and nursing him back to health when she didn't even know him, but he didn't love her. Not like he loved Zelda. He simply couldn't stay here. He just had to get back to Hyrule no matter what. After all, what would his uncle say if he never returned? What would Zelda say?

Closing his eyes, Link drifted off to sleep and dreamt of his beloved…

Hyrule Castle…

Zelda laid in bed, her eyes wide open as she gazed up at the ceiling. It was well past midnight in Hyrule but she still couldn't fall asleep. It had been more then six months since she last saw Link and she missed him terribly. The last letter she received from him was little over a week ago. Even though he assured her that he was doing well and would be home soon, Zelda could not help but worry.

For the past few days, she had been having trouble sleeping and Zelda wondered if her restlessness was an omen that something awful had or will happen to Link. Then again, there were also other possibilities why he hasn't returned yet, possibilities she didn't really want to think about.

_What if he fell for someone else and forgot all about me?_ The thought haunted her. _No, that's ridiculous,_ _Zelda!,_ she silently scolded herself, _He loves you. He would never do that!_

She had hoped with all her heart and soul that it was difficulties at sea that were keeping Link from her and not another girl. Zelda knew that hundreds of maidens had eyes for Link and there were many a girl who would love to steal her magnificent lover, including her six cousins. Closing her eyes, she whispered a soft prayer. "Please…watch over Link, wherever he is, and bring him home safely to Hyrule…and to me…" As the prayer faded on her lips, Zelda fell asleep and dreamt of her beloved. Although the two were separated by distance, they found themselves together in the same dream…

Zelda stood in front of the window in her room, gazing out at the starry night sky. It was early evening. The sun had just set and the stars had begun to appear, illuminating the heavens with their beauty and brilliance.

"A wondrous vision of beauty…" she murmured softly.

"But its nothing compared to you…" a gentle voice behind her said. Zelda smiled. She knew that his presence drew near. She felt him coming closer until he was right behind her. Suddenly, she felt herself gently being drawn toward a muscular body as strong hands began exploring and caressing her body through her dress.

"Link…" she purred as she felt her lover's soft lips slide down her neck. Zelda slowly turned around and gazed into his beautiful emerald-colored eyes. "I miss you so much, my love…" she said sadly "And I was so worried that something awful had happened to you." Link gently took her in his arms and held her close.

"I miss you too, Zelda. And I know that you are worried about me. That's why I'm here. I want you to know that I'm doing fine. It may take a little while longer, but do not worry. I will come back to you no matter what it takes. I swear it."

"Where are you now, my love?" she asked. Link looked down.

"It's… a little difficult to explain. But believe me when I say it's nothing I can't handle."

"Of course" Zelda agreed "I'm sure if that you can defeat Ganon, you can most certainly handle anything else the world throws at you."

"Thank you. But let's not think about that right now. I'm here because I want to be with you. Even though we are far apart in the waking world, we can still be together here in our dreams."

"Yes…" Zelda said softly as she relaxed in his embrace.

"Zelda, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you too. Hopefully, I can barely wait until we're married. Then we can be free to truly love each other."

"Why wait?" Link teased "There's no reason why we can't truly love each other right now." Zelda lifted her head and looked up at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"This is the dream world, remember? Here, we are not restricted by our titles or rules like in the waking world."

"Oh…" she giggled "In that case, I want you to love me right now."

"As you wish, my princess…" Link murmured with a smile as he stroked her cheek with his finger.

"Zelda" she corrected "Zelda."

"Right." Smiling, Link tugged on her dress, slowly undoing the straps and laces and pulling it off piece by piece, revealing an elegant corset underneath with matching panties. Zelda could see the excitement in her lover's eyes and feel his sharp spike in arousal as his eyes feasted on her corset and stockings.

Leaving her dress on the floor like an unwanted rag, Link picked Zelda up in her sexy outfit with her gorgeous hair hanging down, and carried her to the plush fur rug in front of the fireplace. As he laid her down gently on the fur, he gazed into her sparkling sapphire-blue eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…" he whispered as he cupped Zelda's beautiful face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Without hesitation, the princess kissed him back as she slowly opened his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, and tossing it to the floor along with his hat. They were alone now, and free to act upon thoughts, feelings, and desires they would never dare voice to others.

The young lovers took their time, slowly undressing each other as they explored each other's bodies with their hands and lips. Link tugged on the laces of Zelda's corset, slowly opening it, and pulling it off to reveal her plump round breasts and curving figure as she undid his belt and pulled off his pants. After tossing her expensive corset into the fireplace like an unwanted piece of trash, he placed his thumbs on each side of her thin panties, sliding it off, and finally revealing all of her there was to see.

As Link settled down besides Zelda on the fur, he moved her flowing golden tresses aside and gently kissed her throat again and again, each kiss harder and more passionate then the last. Her ivory skin tasted sweeter then the sweetest honey and the finest wine he'd ever tasted and he reveled in it, his passion becoming almost feverish. Slowly moving down, he kissed her sensitive mounds, gently licking and sucking on each one while caressing the other with his hand until her nipples became tough and erect. Zelda purred and giggled with delight at the pleasurable sensation of her lover's silken lips sliding down her body, leaving wet trails as he kissed. He kissed her all over, leaving no part of her untouched, until he reached her most secret and intimate place…

The princess gasped when her lover kissed her passionately between her legs, swirling his tongue deep into her vagina, making her whole body squirm with pleasure. Her breaths came in ragged pants of passion as he caressed her flower jewel with his tongue…

Mmm….oh…oh… Zelda moaned as she moved her head on the rug this way and that. Link's sweet torture seemed endless and he kept going until she climaxed for the first time.

After making Zelda as wet as he possibly could, Link reached down and parted her exquisite legs, making a place for himself and settled into position. Arching her head back and closing her eyes, the princess left herself completely at the mercy of her handsome lover, showing her trust. She laid there, unresisting as he lowered himself onto her slowly, until he was lying between her sensitive inner thighs.

Looking up, Zelda gazed into Link's beautiful eyes, seeing her nakedness reflected in them. Smiling, she placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled him towards her for another passionate kiss. As they kissed, she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and down his bare back. Her tongue in his mouth aroused him even more and made him hard as his hands caressed her creamy bare skin and explored her lovely body, wet and vibrating from his kisses.

"Ohhh…mmm…" she moaned softly. The wonderful feeling of his gentle caresses was a prelude of what was to come. She needed him so badly that she felt she would die from it if he did not give it to her soon. "Love me…" she moaned "I want you to love me." Her wish was granted as she felt her lover's shaft slowly nudging its way inside of her, pushing past her virgin barrier. Gasping, she gripped Link's shoulders and held him tighter as he started thrusting into her, building up a slow and steady rhythm. Zelda lifted her legs and wrapped them around his slender body as he grabbed her hips and locked himself inside of her. Moans and cries of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt her lover moving inside of her to the rhythm of her heart.

"More…" she moaned "More… more…" Link happily obliged as he started thrusting harder and faster. Waves of pleasure kept building upon waves of pleasure as the lovers' cries resonated throughout the room.

As they neared their climax, he leaned up to massage Zelda's shaking breasts. The sweat glistened on her wet body, making her very slippery to the touch. The heat of their bodies combined with that of the roaring fire made the air thick with the stench of sweat and blood, almost intoxicating. The princess's cries became piercing screams of pleasure as Link slid his hands under her bare bottom, pushing deeper into her and thrusting even harder, so hard she felt he would split her in two.

Zelda gave out one last deafening scream as her lover exploded inside of her, releasing himself into her body in a stream of hot, creamy liquid. The sensation was so incredible that she couldn't find words to describe it. Panting, Link finally collapsed on top of her. Still moaning and having occasional convulsions, he stayed inside of her as they used the last of their strength for one last deep and intimate kiss before drifting off in each other's arms, exhausted out from the pleasure and workout. A soft "I love you" was the last thing Zelda heard before her lover fainted from exhaustion. Closing her eyes, she whispered "I love you, too" before she herself fainted.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she woke with a pleasurable feeling all over her body. If she had any doubt about her beloved's faithfulness, it was now long gone. He will come back. It was only a matter of time. Comforted by this fact, Zelda closed her eyes and went back to sleep murmuring "Be safe, my love. Come back to me soon." Meanwhile, on Koholint Island, Link had a similar reaction to the dream, making him more determined then ever to get off the island and return home.

"I'll be home soon, my love" he whispered before closing his eyes and going back to sleep "I promise."

**End**

**Author's Notes: I know that underage kids read this even though I'm telling them not to so remember that this is only a work of fiction. I do not condone or encourage underage sex.**


End file.
